Sciences Bro ? ça reste à prouver !
by Chapaf
Summary: Quand Tony Stark et Bruce Banner se lancent dans des expériences plus sociologiques que scientifiques, qui sait ce qui peut en ressortir ?
**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **faut savoir un truc sur moi, je suis absolument et totalement réfractaire au Stony. Je comprends même pas ce pairing. Sérieux, comment c'est possible alors que SCIENCES BROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !**

 **Merci à Mag d'amour pour sa relecture aux aurores. T'es une gentille Vilaine.**

 **Je m'en retourne à mes aliens et à ma Sterek du coup.**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde**

* * *

Les grandes histoires d'amour commencent toutes un peu bêtement. C'est la même chose pour les plus belles amitiés. Il arrive même que l'un mène à l'autre, et _vice versa_. Parfois ça débute par une phrase aussi banale que :

_Je trouve vos travaux sur les rayons Gama fascinants.

C'est comme ça que Bruce Banner fit la connaissance de Tony Stark. Ainsi qu'Iron Man rentra en collision avec l'incroyable Hulk. Le feu et la glace. L'exubérance provocatrice comme bouclier et la maîtrise absolue de soi comme arme.

À bien y regarder, ces deux-là avaient tout pour s'entre-déchirer ou devenir inséparables. Comme bien souvent dans ces cas-là, ils n'eurent pas leur mot à dire. Ce fut la science qui décida pour eux. Et peut-être bien les événements de New York aussi…

Laissez deux scientifiques aussi géniaux que déconnectés des réalités dans un labo, et ils trouveront forcément une idée assez farfelue pour détruire le monde. Plantez deux super-héros face à une invasion d'extraterrestres sanguinaires et l'un d'eux se la jouera forcément _sacrifice ultime_.

Dire que Bruce Banner n'avait pas confiance en l' _Autre_ – son colossal double – était un euphémisme. Pourtant ce jour-là, c'était bien le Hulk qui avait escaladé un immeuble pour rattraper Iron Man au vol, alors même que ce dernier revenait d'un improbable voyage dans une autre dimension. Bien entendu Banner n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Comme toujours lorsqu'il cédait sa peau au géant vert.

C'était le Captain qui lui avait raconté la scène. Banner en était resté un peu ébahi. L' _Autre_ n'était pas un grand habitué des démonstrations d'altruisme. En général, il était plus du genre à taper sans distinction sur tout ce qui passait à sa portée ou se trouvait sur son chemin. Que le Hulk ait reconnu Tony était quelque chose de proprement inespéré.

À bien y réfléchir, ça remuait deux ou trois interrogations vaguement récurrentes à l'arrière de son crâne. Parce que ça n'était arrivé qu'avec une autre personne, et que cette personne avait été une femme. La sienne, en l'occurrence.

Aussi, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait solutionner un épineux dilemme, Banner opta-t-il pour la méthode scientifique. Or en sciences, il y a deux manières de résoudre un problème.

L'abstraction. On fait des calculs, on analyse, on compare des résultats théoriques. Finalement, on prie pour que ce qui marche sur le papier fasse de même dans la réalité.

Et puis il y a la méthode empirique. On aurait pu croire que Banner était un partisan de la première. Mais à bien y repenser, un mec capable de s'inoculer un sérum non-défini afin de tester la puissance des rayons Gama n'était peut-être pas fait pour bosser uniquement sur le papier.

On aura aussi pu croire que ce fiasco l'aurait guéri de cette fâcheuse manie qu'il avait d'agir avant de penser. Après tout, les autres Avengers auraient sûrement décri le Docteur Banner comme quelqu'un de calme, réservé, presque hésitant. Rien à voir avec le Hulk.

Sauf que, tel le Docteur Jekyll, il fallait bien que son Mister Hyde se terre quelque part quand il ne faisait pas parler de lui. Aussi Banner commençait-il à être fermement convaincu que les actions de l' _Autre_ n'étaient pas si étrangères que ça à sa propre personne. Il avait longtemps pensé que le Hulk et lui cohabitaient, tel un parasite qui aurait investi le corps de son hôte. Il venait à en douter.

Maintenant, restait à le prouver. Et quel meilleur moyen de le faire qu'à l'aide d'une petite expérience ? Il avait le sujet, les cobayes, ne manquait plus qu'à définir le protocole.

Banner remonta ses lunettes qui avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez et contint un sourire en coin. La science l'avait toujours amusé.

Tony se tenait en équilibre instable sur sa chaise à roulettes. Les pieds calés sur le bureau, il avait basculé le pauvre siège qui ne reposait plus que sur une seule de ses petites roues. Tout en fixant l'écran de son ordinateur sur lequel tournait un programme qui compilait Bruce ne savait quel résultat, le milliardaire suçotait le capuchon de son stylo.

Qu'il le fasse consciemment ou non, cela agaçait souverainement son collègue de labo. Banner avait bien tenté de soupirer bruyamment une fois ou deux, mais rien n'y avait fait. Tony continuait de froncer les sourcils quand une ligne de code le faisait tiquer, parfois il balançait un ordre à Jarvis pour lui demander d'ajuster un paramètre ou deux. Dans tous les cas, l'agaçant petit bruit de succion revenait avec une régularité presque métronomique.

Plus Tony poursuivait son manège et l'empêchait de se concentrer, plus Banner sentait les chatouillis caractéristiques de l'agacement se frayer un chemin sous sa peau. L' _Autre_ était encore loin, mais il le sentait s'éveiller en lui, telle une présence diffuse.

_Stark, arrêtez de faire ça…

_Hum ? Répondit le milliardaire sans même lui jeter un regard.

Banner se demanda furtivement dans quelle mesure il ne devrait pas se sentir honoré que Tony ne se contente pas de l'ignorer, purement et simplement.

_Arrêtez de faire ça, insista-t-il, les dents serrées.

Cette fois, Tony releva le nez et daigna enfin le regarder.

_Mais quoi à la fin, Banner ? J'essaye de fusionner le noyau de deux cellules Gama, et vous n'arrêtez pas de m'emmerder.

_J'essaye d'isoler les protons d'une cellule Gama, et vous n'arrêtez pas de m'emmerder, reprit Banner, non sans une pointe de moquerie et un sourcil levé.

_Comment ça, je vous emmerde ? Je n'ai rien dit depuis au moins une heure…

Banner garda le silence, ainsi que son sourcil levé. Il se contenta de fixer le stylo qui était resté suspendu dans la main de Tony. Ce dernier suivit son regard, considéra l'objet et revint à Banner.

_Quoi mon stylo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a le stylo ?

_Le stylo n'a rien, c'est ce que vous faites avec qui est agaçant.

L'habituelle note de sarcasme qu'affectionnait généralement Tony Stark vint remplacer la confusion qui l'avait jusque-là habité.

_Prendre des notes ? Je vous emmerde en prenant des notes ?

_Vous m'emmerdez en léchouillant votre foutu stylo, Stark.

Tony le considéra un moment avant d'éclater d'un grand rire moqueur.

_Banner, si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que vous venez de régresser au stade oral.

Bruce soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout tourne à la farce avec Stark ? À part quand il s'agissait de partager une expérience, il n'était jamais sérieux plus de deux secondes. Peut-être était-ce le propre des grands génies ? Cette activité frénétique qui semblait toujours sur le point de les faire convulser, cette énergie qui exsudait de leurs corps en vagues électrisantes.

Être à côté d'un Tony Stark en train de travailler était une expérience étrange et fascinante. Ce type aurait été capable de démolir un labo ultra-secret à mains nues s'il avait estimé cela nécessaire à la conclusion d'une de ses expériences. Il n'était pas du genre à mener ses expérimentations proprement, avec une petite blouse et un carnet de notes.

Stark était presque un artiste de la science, un virtuose dans les mains duquel les atomes se combinaient de mille et une façons différentes, toute brillantes et inattendues, menant aux résultats les plus époustouflants.

Certes l'homme était arrogant, suffisant, égoïste. Mais quel grand génie ne l'était pas ? Tony Stark était un homme insupportable, de ceux qui cachent leurs faiblesses et leurs failles derrière des réparties acerbes. Pourtant, il arrivait à Bruce d'entrapercevoir un gosse émerveillé lorsque Stark relevait le nez, après des heures de vieille, la joue souvent tachée d'une trace de cambouis. Il avait ce regard de môme qu'un rien ébahi, qui construit une montagne d'une poignée de cailloux.

Banner n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il était fasciné par cet esprit brillant et complexe. Il lui était même arrivé d'envoyer paître le Captain et sa bonne morale quand celui-ci se dressait, droit comme la justice, prêt à tomber sur Stark lorsque celui-ci avait trop bu pour mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Le génie milliardaire alcoolique. L'homme le plus riche du monde, celui qui avait tout pour lui. L'intelligence, le luxe, les femmes. Que peuvent bien vouloir de plus les gosses de riche ? La reconnaissance d'un père toujours absent car souffrant du même mal ? Trop facile.

Banner avait passé énormément de temps à observer Stark, parfois à son corps défendant. Et il en était venu à se dire que si Stark se perdait aussi fréquemment au fond de sa bouteille, c'était parce que c'était le seul moyen de faire taire quelques heures tout ce qui tourbillonnait sous son crâne.

Tony dormait peu. Peut-être deux ou trois heures par nuit. Les bonnes nuits…

Ça n'était pas qu'il ne soit pas fatigué. Parfois Bruce le voyait s'effondrer sur son siège, incapable de lutter contre le sommeil qui réclamait soudain son dû. Mais ça ne durait jamais très longtemps, et bientôt les idées venaient éveiller à la fois le génie et l'homme.

Oui, Tony était alcoolique. Et probablement drogué. Mais contrairement à ce qu'auraient pu croire la plupart des gens, il ne l'était pas devenu à cause du manque d'intérêt de son père ou de sa rupture avec Pepper Pott. Il buvait parce que c'était la seule manière d'assommer son cerveau assez longtemps pour prendre un peu de repos.

Le corps humain est une machine fabuleuse, capable de fonctionner longtemps avec très peu de carburant. Mais même les systèmes les plus performants ont leurs limites. Ils finissent par s'épuiser. Et tout ce qu'il reste, c'est cette fatigue intense. Dévorante. Elle vous ronge, vous assomme, vous torture. Mais même épuisé, le cerveau de Stark ne voulait rien entendre, il continuait de le bombarder d'idées.

Aussi le milliardaire utilisait-il tous les moyens à sa portée pour s'obliger à lâcher prise.

_Banner ? Youhou !

Bruce secoua la tête, un peu interdit de s'être laissé emporter si loin. Depuis combien de temps était-il en train de dévisager Stark avec un air d'abruti fini ?

_Je sais que je suis sûrement dix fois plus intéressant que tous les crétins qu'on a l'habitude de fréquenter, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me fixer comme un rat de laboratoire.

_Pardonnez-moi, maugréa Bruce avant de replonger le nez dans ses notes, embarrassé.

Il entendit alors les roulettes de la chaise de Tony claquer par terre. Sans doute ce dernier avait-il enfin abandonné sa position acrobatique. Puis Stark quitta son fauteuil. Banner retraça le chemin de l'homme qui contournait le bureau grâce au bruit de ses pas, lourds et cliquetants sur le plancher métallique.

Il ne releva pas la tête quand Tony se planta à côté de lui. Du moins pas jusqu'à ce que l'homme se penche sur lui. Près. Beaucoup trop près. Du coin de l'œil, Banner vit que le milliardaire l'examinait comme il l'aurait fait avec un insecte sous un microscope.

_Quoi ? Finit-il par s'agacer.

Tony s'écarta un peu. Très légèrement. À peine. Puis il se caressa le bouc, distraitement.

_Vous êtes à côté de vos pompes ces derniers temps, Banner, lâcha-t-il d'un ton pensif.

_C'est cette fichue composition moléculaire qui me donne du fil à retordre.

Banner avait conscience de bredouiller un peu, d'éviter le regard de son collègue, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il repensa à tout son beau protocole d'expérimentation, à ce qu'il avait voulu mettre en place pour savoir s'il y avait bien une corrélation entre ce que Tony lui faisait éprouver et les réactions du Hulk. Mais merde, la science n'avait jamais prévu qu'il serait aussi compliqué de mener à bien cette expérience-là ! C'était trop personnel…

_Je vous mets mal à l'aise, Banner ?

Il y avait de l'incrédulité dans la voix de Tony, ainsi qu'une note de scepticisme et d'amusement. Tel était pris qui avait cru prendre. Bruce se rendit compte qu'il était devenu le rat de laboratoire. Connaissant Stark, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un os à ronger, il ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à avoir le fin mot de l'affaire.

_Vous empiétez sur mon espace personnel, Stark.

Le rire de Tony était à son image : tonitruant, expressif, excessif.

_Parce que vous n'empiétez pas sur le mien quand il faut desserrer des écrous particulièrement mal placés sur l'armure pour que je puisse en sortir ?

Non, Banner ne voulait absolument pas se souvenir de cet épisode où il avait dû aller farfouiller entre les cuisses de Stark à peine protégées par une combinaison pour trouver ce foutu écrou. Bien évidemment, le milliardaire ne l'avait pas épargné, une remarque graveleuse après l'autre. Banner n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé que quand l'armure avait cédé dans un bruit de décompression.

_Si vous n'aviez pas conçu votre armure n'importe comment, on n'en serait pas arrivés là, Stark.

Il avait conscience d'être vaguement agressif, peut-être même à fleur de peau, mais il n'aimait pas se sentir acculé. Et acculé, il l'était avec Stark qui avait posé une fesse sur un coin de son bureau et le surplombait. Quand le milliardaire se pencha vers lui, Banner retint son souffle. Mais Tony se contenta de lui faucher sa tasse de café pour en prendre une lampée, le fixant par-dessus la porcelaine blanche du mug.

_Vous avez encore reculé, Banner.

Franchement agacé, celui-ci attrapa ses lunettes et les balança sur le bureau tout en se renfonçant contre le dossier de son fauteuil, histoire de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et son envahissant collègue.

_Tout n'est-il qu'une putain d'expérience pour vous, Stark ?

Cet enfoiré se paya le luxe de hausser les épaules.

_J'essaye juste de découvrir ce qui vous perturbe tellement avec moi ces temps-ci.

Cette fois, Tony écarta très légèrement la chaise de Bruce – maudites soient les roulettes – et posa plus franchement son cul sur le bureau. Ainsi il était quasiment logé entre les cuisses de Banner qui se sentit déglutir inconfortablement.

_Ne me contrariez pas, Stark. Vous savez que ça peut rapidement tourner au vinaigre.

Indifférent ? Inconscient ? Banner ne savait pas ce qui qualifiait le mieux Stark. Toujours est-il que son ami se pencha jusqu'à s'accouder aux bras du fauteuil de Banner.

_Le Hulk ne me fait pas peur, rétorqua Tony d'une voix traînante. En fait, je pense même qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal.

Banner plissa les yeux face à l'expression indéchiffrable de Tony. Qu'est-ce que ce grand malade avait encore inventé ?

_Est-ce que vous êtes en train de sous-entendre que vous m'asticotez sciemment depuis des semaines pour prouver cette théorie tordue ?

_Et quand bien même, Banner !? Je suis certain que ça vous trotte autant dans la tête que moi. Depuis New York, je veux savoir pourquoi le troll m'a rattrapé au vol.

Cette fois, Banner repoussa Tony plus franchement pour se lever. Il s'éloigna rapidement et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce en se passant la main dans les cheveux, emmêlant un peu plus son casque de boucles brunes.

_Et le meilleur moyen d'y arriver selon vous est de faire sortir cette chose, et de la laisser détruire votre précieuse tour hightech pour voir si vous restez seul debout au milieu des décombres ?

Tony haussa les épaules derechef, un sourire suffisant plaqué aux lèvres.

_Si on résume, c'était plus ou moins le plan, ouais.

Banner ne put s'empêcher de le détailler comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Toujours assis sur son bureau, Tony arborait une expression d'autosatisfaction si évidente qu'elle pétrifia Banner. Jusqu'à ce que la colère explose en lui. Il revint sur ses pas et fonça droit sur le milliardaire. Se plantant devant lui, il lui enfonça un doigt dans la poitrine, son nez pratiquement collé à celui de l'autre homme.

_Ce n'est pas un jeu, Stark. Ami ou ennemi, l' _Autre_ ne fera pas de détail.

_Sauf avec moi…

_Ça, ça reste à prouver ! Et quand bien même… Et tous les gens qui vivent et travaillent dans votre putain de tour, vous y avez pensé ?

Il sentait la colère le gagner, l'envahir, et l' _Autre_ se réveiller. Il aurait suffi de si peu de choses pour le laisser sortir, pour donner à Tony ce qu'il voulait. Tony qui lui offrait un prétexte parfait pour avoir toutes les réponses. Banner était en train de se faire manipuler, il le savait. Mais en toute mauvaise foi, pouvait-il vraiment dire que ça ne l'arrangeait pas ?

Il crevait d'avoir cette réponse alors que le parfum un peu épicé de l' _after shave_ de Tony était la seule chose qui atteignait encore ses narines palpitantes.

_Ce bâtiment est équipé d'un excellent système d'alarme, répondit très calmement Stark. Nous avons largement eu de quoi répéter les évacuations d'urgence.

_Vous êtes complètement malade, Stark, rétorqua Banner, les dents serrées.

_Curieux, en fait. Sinon, j'ai envisagé une autre méthode pour tester ma théorie, mais elle a au moins autant de chances de faire surgir l' _Autre_. Surtout dans votre état. Remarquez, cela fournirait une observation tout aussi pertinente…

Banner comprenait enfin ce que devait ressentir un cobaye. L'impuissance. Toute capacité de décision qui vous est arrachée. Ne plus être maître de soi. Et il détestait ça !

_Parlez, cracha-t-il, soudain à bout de patience.

Seul le sourire goguenard de Stark l'avertit avant que le milliardaire se penche en chuchotant.

_Ces choses-là se font plutôt en silence, Docteur Banner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une paire de lèvres un peu gercées sur lesquelles se mêlait le goût du café et d'un whisky très tourbé se posèrent sur les siennes. Le bouc de Tony le chatouilla et Bruce écarquilla les yeux, trop surpris pour les fermer comme l'avait fait son ami.

Le baiser papillon dura à peine une seconde. Un effleurement. Une légère pression. Pourtant c'est fou ce qu'on peut enregistrer comme détails en une seconde. Un souffle. Le parfum d'une peau. Son goût. Le frottement d'une barbe. La caresse d'un nez qui vous frôle.

Tony s'écarta à peine après cela. Pas plus qu'il ne rouvrit les yeux. Banner, lui, demeura figé, soufflé. Son cœur tapait à grands coups dans sa poitrine juste avant de se suspendre. De saltos en triples vrilles.

Parce que Tony se contentait de lui laisser le choix. Il avait lancé l'expérience, il avait accéléré le processus, mais désormais il lui rendait la main. En connaissance de cause. Avec tout ce que cela pouvait comporter de risques.

Bruce aurait pensé que la colère exploserait de nouveau en lui alors qu'il perdait le contrôle de son désir. Il vivait depuis si longtemps dans la terreur de relâcher la domination qu'il s'imposait, tenant la bride à ses émotions.

Pourtant, il venait de comprendre quelque chose de si basique, de si élémentaire, qu'il se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu le voir plus tôt. La colère et le contrôle, c'était deux choses infiniment différentes. Alors qu'il continuait de fixer Tony qui n'avait pas bougé, offert, préparé à une éventuelle rebuffade ou à toute autre réaction, il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait aucune colère. À peine celle de s'être leurré pendant des années.

En fait, il avait faim. Il était affamé. Terriblement. Il voulait se jeter sur Tony et dévorer tout ce que l'homme lui offrait. La complicité, l'amitié, la sincérité. Ce foutu caractère si entier qu'il ne pouvait reculer devant personne.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était injecté ce foutu sérum, Banner écouta son instinct sans le craindre. Quelque chose au plus profond de lui – à moins que ce ne soit l' _Autre_ lui-même – lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre du passager clandestin qui habitait son corps.

Quand il agrippa la nuque de Tony pour lui donner ce baiser affamé dont il n'avait osé rêver, Banner crut même sentir le Hulk grogner de satisfaction, quelque part en lui, comme un gigantesque fauve dont on apaise enfin le caprice.

Mais il oublia bien vite son encombrant colocataire quand la langue de Tony força le passage de sa bouche. Étonnamment son compagnon semblait aussi affamé que lui-même. Dans d'autres circonstances, Banner aurait été effrayé par la violence latente et la possessivité contenues dans cette étreinte.

Il ne le fut pas cette fois-ci. Il agrippa la nuque de Tony et plongea plus fort dans sa bouche. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Les doigts puissants de Stark vinrent agripper ses propres mèches avant qu'il ne sente les bras du milliardaire s'enrouler autour de son crâne.

Le baiser se fit maladroit, désordonné, loin de toute technique, de toute volonté de séduction. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec ces parades nuptiales si codifiées et qu'on échange sur le pas d'une porte après une soirée passée au restaurant. C'était une conquête, une prise de possession, une affirmation.

Sans chercher à questionner l'élan qui le poussait à cela, Banner se colla contre le corps de Tony, le forçant à reculer plus loin sur le bureau. Il se cala confortablement entre ses cuisses sans le lâcher. C'était comme si sa vie dépendait de la connexion de sa bouche à celle de l'homme qui s'accrochait tout aussi désespérément à lui.

Contre sa braguette, il sentit se presser une érection dure comme de l'acier. Il en fut heureux mais l'ignora. L'heure n'était pas venue pour ça. Le sexe ne faisait pas partie de cette expérience. Lui aussi se sentait bander, raide et ferme, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. D'un coup de reins, il le fit ressentir à Tony. Mais ils savaient tous deux que ça n'irait pas plus loin.

Ils ne renoncèrent à s'embrasser que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent chacun à bout de souffle, haletants, vaincus, épuisés. Bruce recula très légèrement, plongea son regard chocolat dans celui de l'autre homme. Il y trouva son éternelle étincelle moqueuse mais ne s'en offusqua pas, car les yeux de Tony étaient aussi voilés que les siens.

_L'expérience a dépassé toutes mes prévisions, finit par lâcher ce dernier d'une voix rauque et hachée.

Ces mots n'auraient pas dû atteindre Bruce en plein dans l'estomac. Ça n'était qu'une expérience pour lui aussi. Il s'était seulement fait prendre de vitesse par Tony. Rien de plus. Rien du tout.

Il s'écarta d'un pas.

_Ouais… Une expérience…

Même à ses propres oreilles sa voix sonna plus amère qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Pourtant quelque chose dans l'expression de Tony l'empêcha de simplement récupérer ses lunettes et se tirer de là. Une question qui flottait à l'orée du regard noisette. Le genre de question que le grand Tony Stark n'aurait jamais posée. Parce que cela aurait été prendre le risque qu'on lui refuse quelque chose.

Stark était un gosse pourri gâté qui prenait ce qui lui faisait envie. Mais parfois, il avait appris que tendre la main pour saisir l'objet de son désir ne suffisait pas. Alors tout devenait un jeu de dupes, de faux-semblants. Faire un pas sur des sables mouvants, offrir une porte d'entrée qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

S'il avait été debout, Banner était sûr que Stark se serait retenu de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. À la place, il se contentait de lui adresser ce sourire goguenard et plein de défi qu'il affectionnait tant. L'autre armure d'Iron Man.

Banner était un scientifique avant toute chose. Un homme de logique et de raison. Il savait reconnaître une folie quand il en croisait une. Surtout lorsqu'il fallait la saupoudrer de l'instabilité et des démons de Tony. Et sans oublier d'intégrer à l'équation cet étrange ménage à trois dans lequel finirait fatalement par s'inviter l' _Autre_.

Enfin, ils n'en étaient pas encore là, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors Bruce se pencha derechef sur la bouche de Tony qui perdit un peu de sa belle assurance. Il s'arrêta à peine à quelques centimètres des lèvres entrouvertes qui portaient encore la trace de leur précédent échange.

_Et quel genre d'autre expérience voudriez-vous tenter, Stark ?

Tony déglutit péniblement tandis que ses pupilles recommençaient à se dilater sous l'effet du désir. Un petit bout de langue rose s'aventura jusqu'à sa lèvre supérieure pour venir l'humidifier. Banner le fixa avec gourmandise, sans chercher à dissimuler son propre intérêt.

_Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense qu'il va falloir réfléchir ensemble à un protocole, finit par répondre Tony.

_Ça tombe bien, j'avais déjà une ou deux idées en tête…

Sans plus attendre, Banner reprit la joue de Tony en coupe pour recommencer à l'embrasser dans le silence du labo.

* * *

 **Non ne hurlez pas pour une suite. J'ai déjà promis à ma Vilaine que j'y penserai ! Mais plus sous la forme d'OS suivant l'inspiration que comme une vraie fic à chapitres. L'a pas le temps le miaou :p**

 **Bref, tout ça pour vous remercier de m'avoie lue. Et si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un tit mot :D**

 **Bisous à tous**


End file.
